Fayana Christmas
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Cassie asks Diana to help her throw a Xmas party. Somehow Diana manages to convince a none too enthusiastic Faye to help out. Fayana.


Part 5

"Hey, Diana…?" Cassie asked in the sweetest voice she could muster as she sidled over to Diana who appeared to be conversing intently with Faye.

"Hey Cassie!" Diana greeted brightly "What's up?"

Cassie glanced at Faye who seemed to be glaring daggers at her before quickly looking back to Diana "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour…"

"Of course you can." Diana responded "What do you need?"

"Besides getting laid?" Faye smirked.

"Faye." Diana warned, lightly tapping Faye's hand out of Cassie's sight.

Faye rolled her eyes at the warning but fell silent in favour of staring Cassie down.

"Well my Grandma hasn't been feeling very good lately." Cassie explained, trying to keep her attention focused on Diana who was listening intently as opposed to looking towards Faye "And I was thinking that maybe I could do something for Christmas to cheer her up."

"That's a great idea!" Diana enthused "I _love_ Christmas so if you need any help with decorations or anything festive, I'd be happy to help out!"

Faye forced herself not to roll her eyes again and instead crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Really? That's great!" Cassie exclaimed happily "I was actually thinking about throwing a small party on Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you could help me set everything up before everyone else gets there."

"We'd be happy to help." Diana assured her with a smile.

Faye had been glaring at nothing in particular but when she heard the statement, she quickly snapped to attention.

_WE?_

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Cassie stated gratefully as she reached forward to give Diana a quick hug "Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem." Diana said as Cassie pulled away "Like I said, I love Christmas so it's not like it's going to be a chore or anything."

"I'll call you tonight with the details?" Cassie proposed as she backed away.

"Sure." Diana confirmed. She watched as Cassie turned and walked away before turning to Faye with a smile "Faaaaayyye…"

"No." Faye shook her head instantly "No way. Not a fucking chance."

"Please?" Diana pouted.

"No." Faye answered stubbornly, averting her gaze from Diana's to focus on something over her shoulder "You don't have a hope in hell of getting me to help with some stupid party."

"It might be fu…"

"No, it won't."

"But…"

"No."

"Faye…"

"Not. A. Chance."

XXXX

"Come on Faye, cheer up." Diana said quietly, her eyes flicking to the sulking girl in the passenger seat of the car before returning to the road "It'll be fun."

"Fun for _you_ maybe." Faye huffed irritably and folded her arms in front of her chest "Spending Christmas with those losers is like my personal hell."

Diana sighed at the statement and tightened her grip on the steering wheel "Can you at least _try_ to be nice to them?"

"I'll be nice to Melissa." Faye bargained in response "There's no way in hell I'm being nice to anyone else, especially…_him_."

Diana glanced across in time to see Faye wrinkle her nose in disgust at the thought of Adam who was still following Diana around like a lost puppy dog. With a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, Diana turned to face the road again, cautious as always when she was driving through thick snow "You're kind of cute when you're jealous you know."

"Don't call me cute." Faye frowned.

"I won't call you cute if you stop acting like such a scrooge." Diana said as she removed one hand from the steering wheel and gently prodded the brunette in the side.

"I'm not a scrooge." Faye protested, lightly batting Diana's hand away "I just don't want to spend Christmas Eve with those losers when I could be spending it in _much_ better ways."

Diana was silent for a long moment before she spoke up in a slightly wounded tone of voice "You wouldn't want to spend Christmas Eve with me?" she was answered with a disbelieving laugh and she glanced at Faye, a hurt frown marring her expression.

Faye instantly stopped laughing when she noticed the look on Diana's face "Wait, are you serious?"

Diana's gaze switched back to the road before she replied "Yeah."

"The far better ways I could be spending my time?" Faye stated purposefully "Most definitely involves you…and a bed. Optionally."

Despite the harsh weather conditions Diana couldn't help but sneak a peek towards Faye, a somewhat bashful smile tugging at her lips "Yeah?"

"Yes." Faye answered, moving her hand to rest lightly on Diana's thigh. She allowed it to linger there for a moment as Diana turned back to the road before she began to lightly caress the denim under her fingers "So…what do you say you turn the car around and we go back to my place?"

"Don't tempt me." Diana muttered under her breath. She really did want to go to Cassie's Christmas party but Faye was making it incredibly difficult to say no to turning around and going back home.

"Come on…please? You know you want to…"

"Faye!" Diana squeaked when Faye's hand moved up inappropriately high. She grabbed the offending body part and promptly dropped it into Faye's lap "I'm _driving_!"

"So?" Faye smirked flirtatiously and leaned closer, lowering her voice to a husky whisper "My hands are free."

"Put your seatbelt on." Diana ordered seriously "These roads are treacherous and if I have to hit the brakes suddenly, you might get hurt."

Faye huffed and sank back into her seat, obediently pulling her seatbelt over her chest and clipping it securely into place "If you want to spend Christmas Eve with _me_, why are we going to this stupid party?"

"Because Cassie asked me to help out." Diana answered reasonably "And I agreed so I have to go."

"You should have said no."

Diana sighed at the moody statement "That would have been rude. Cassie is my friend and friends help friends out."

"And _friends_ is exactly what we're going to have to act like now that we have to spend all day around _them_." Faye stated irritably.

Diana was silent for a moment as she maneuvered the car to the side of the road outside of Cassie's house. She put the car into park before turning in her seat to face her sulking girlfriend "Is that why you're being like this? Because we can't act like a couple when we're around our friends?"

Faye frowned at the way the question was phrased and shrugged her shoulders "Is it really so weird that I don't want to spend the day with a five foot restraining order between us?"

"That's a bit dramatic…"

"You won't even let me hold your _hand_ if there's a chance that they could walk into the room." Faye pointed out petulantly "It's ridiculous. I don't care what they think about us."

Diana couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as Faye glared sullenly at the dashboard. Faye sulking because she wasn't allowed to do something as simple and sweet as hold her hand was certainly something Diana had never expected to witness "You want to hold my hand in front of our friends?"

"Sure." Faye shrugged nonchalantly "Unlike you, I don't give a crap about what people think of me."

"That's really sweet." Diana smiled warmly "_You're_ really sweet."

"Diana…" Faye groaned.

"Shut up." Diana interrupted "I know you think you're some kind of super badass witch but as your girlfriend, I can call you sweet if I damn well want to."

"Fine…but I _am_ a super badass witch and you don't get to say otherwise in public." Faye answered "Not that you would say anything that would sound like I'm not in the friend zone anyway."

Diana bit her lip guiltily at the accusingly hurt tone Faye's voice had taken "I know you don't like keeping what we have a secret but you have to understand that I'm not…I'm not ready to come out yet. I need time."

"I get it." Faye stated tersely, though she refused to look in Diana's direction.

"I promise to ease up on the distance thing if you help me out." Diana proposed, slipping her hand into Faye's "I might even kiss you under the Mistletoe if you're _really_ nice."

"Really?" Faye glanced at Diana, an eyebrow raised inquisitively "What about the others?"

"Well it's not our fault if we both end up under the mistletoe at the same time." Diana smiled softly "And who are we to deny tradition?"

"I like the way you think." Faye grinned, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Besides…" Diana added as she moved to copy the movement "This isn't going to be as bad as you think. You might actually have fun."

"Or not." Faye deadpanned.

"It might get you in the festive mood." Diana argued teasingly "My festiveness has to catch on eventually, right?"

"Well it did start mid-October." Faye muttered with a fond roll of her eyes.

"Hey, yo…" Diana started to respond to Faye's making fun of her but fell silent when there was a knock on her steamed up window. She rolled it down to reveal Cassie standing there shivering in the cold.

"Are you guys, okay?" Cassie asked through chattering teeth "I noticed you pull up a while ago."

"We're fine." Faye provided, leaning close to Diana. She smirked as she looked Cassie up and down "Unlike you. Maybe you should have put actual clothes on before you decided to come out here."

"I am wearing actual clothes." Cassie frowned defensively and glanced down at her jeans and thin hoodie "It's just cold."

"It's called winter." Faye informed her dryly as she sank back into her seat and proceeded to open the car door. She stepped out of the car and shut the door before turning just in time to see Diana doing the same.

"Thanks for doing this." Cassie said gratefully as she began to walk up the pathway to her house with Diana at her side "I know it's really short notice."

"It's really my pleasure." Diana responded earnestly "You don't ha…" she trailed off with a surprised gasp when she felt something cold hit her in the back of the head. She squeezed her eyes shut in dread before the anticipated feeling of icy water tricking down her neck caused her to shiver. She opened her eyes and turned on the spot to see Faye standing a few feet away from her with a smirk on her face "Faye Chamberlain, you did not just throw a snowball at me."

"Oops?" Faye smirked.

"Oh, you think you're clever." Diana muttered as she scooped a handful of snow from the wall and began to mould it into the shape of a snowball.

Noticing the move, Faye quickly moved to form her own snowball before Diana had the chance to finish making hers.

Sensing the war that was about to break out, Cassie wisely ducked inside the warm house where she was less likely to be bombarded with icy snow.

"You think you can take me, Meade?" Faye challenged.

"Sure do." Diana answered hastily before rearing her arm back and throwing the snowball clean across the small yard. Faye ducked out of the way but Diana proved too fast for her and the snowball collided with her shoulder. Without a word Faye retaliated by throwing her own snowball with a vengeance, hitting Diana right in the chest. Noticing that Diana had yet to formulate any kind of ammunition she then knelt down and began to build up her own arsenal of snowballs. She managed to make three at rapid speed before she was hit in the shoulder, causing her to scramble to her feet.

"Come on then Meade." Faye challenged, unwilling to make another move before Diana "Hit me with your best shot."

Diana didn't question the challenge and instead pulled her arm back to sling her final snowball at Faye. It was easily dodged and the attack was quickly retaliated by a rapid burst of three snowballs being slung in her direction. Diana squeaked in surprise at the sudden attack and ducked out of the way, though she wasn't quick enough to avoid an icy blast to the arm. She hurriedly scooped some snow into her hand before Faye could make a move to gather more snow and threw it without hesitation. As expected it broke apart in mid-air and the only effect was a breeze of snow on Faye's face.

"Is that all you've got?" Faye smirked, scooping some snow up from the wall next to her "Really?"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Chamberlain." Diana responded before attempting to dodge a snowball that was thrown her way. It hit her in the hip and she paused for a split second at the cold sensation on her skin "Winter is what I do best. Never challenge me to a snowball fight…you're pretty much screwed already."

"Fighting words for someone with such a bad shot." Faye countered, only to be hit in the chest by a surprise attack from the girl across the yard "Hey!"

"You were saying?" Diana smirked.

"Oh, it's on." Faye stated with a playful leer before returning Diana's attack with a quick one-two throw, both of which hit Diana dead on.

"So on." Diana agreed, moving to pick up a snowball from the pile that had formulated at her feet. She aimed and fired, managing to hit the top of Faye's head since she was kneeling down to pack snow together.

"You're going down." Faye faux glared as she shook snow out of her hair. She was answered with a snowball to the face "Okay…ow!"

"Shoot, I'm sorry Faye!" Diana quickly exclaimed when Faye covered her eye with her hand. She immediately moved forward, fully intent on checking her injured girlfriend over "Are you oka…" she was cut off when Faye dove at her knocking them both down onto the snowy patch of grass beneath their feet. Though shocked, Diana immediately retaliated and soon enough they were scuffling for dominance in the snow. Eventually Faye got the upper hand and she straddled Diana's waist, pinning her hands securely to the ground.

"You tricked me." Diana panted as she stopped struggling.

"Guilty." Faye grinned breathlessly.

Diana didn't respond for a long moment, apparently trying to get her breath back and Faye took the time to look her girlfriend over. Her chest was heaving for breath under her jacket and her cheeks were flushed bright red from both cold and exertion. Needless to say, Faye couldn't resist the sudden urge to lean forward, fully intent on kissing Diana senseless.

"Hey, are you guys coming inside or what?" Cassie interrupted just as Faye began to lean down towards the girl on the ground.

Faye groaned and glanced over her shoulder to see Cassie standing in the doorway "Yeah, yeah…we're coming." With a sigh she forced herself to her feet and offered her hand to Diana who took it and allowed herself to be pulled off the ground "If she doesn't stop cockblocking me, I'll have to kill her."

Diana chuckled and squeezed Faye's hand "Come on…We have work to do."

"Great." Faye muttered.

XXXX

"Hey, you guys did a really great job!" Melissa enthused as she glanced around at the decorations "This is amazing."

"Well…Cassie did most of it." Diana answered with a shrug "Faye and I mainly um…" _Made out in the closet at random intervals_ "Helped out when we were needed, right Faye?"

"Right." Faye agreed automatically.

"That's so not true." Cassie disagreed "The decoration placement was _all_ you."

"Well it looks great." Adam complimented, his gaze fixed firmly on Diana who averted her gaze to the ground.

Faye barely supressed the growl that rose in her throat when she noticed the exchange. Adam had been making eyes at Diana all night and if it continued she was going to end up losing the tiny bit of control that had stopped her from punching him thus far.

"I seriously can't thank you enough for all of the help though." Cassie stated, drawing Faye's attention back to the conversation at hand "This party seems to have really cheered my Grandma up."

"Anytime." Diana smiled reassuringly before risking a glance towards Faye.

"Great." Faye muttered with a roll of her eyes "Now I'm bored so let's go do something int…"

"Mistletoe." Melissa declared, effectively gaining everybody's attention.

"What?" Diana questioned, somewhat confused by the sudden statement.

"You're standing under mistletoe." Melissa pointed to the doorway Faye and Diana were standing under as way of explanation.

Diana glanced at Faye and bit her lip to keep the smile from her face "Well I guess we should…"

"Yeah." Faye agreed, stepping closer to Diana as the rest of the group with the exception of Melissa gawked at them "I mean I know how you get about tradition."

"So we should just do it." Diana murmured, mimicking the action until they stood inches away from each other "Even if it's super awkward…for tradition."

"Yeah." Faye repeated, unconsciously licking her lips. Deciding that enough time had been wasted stalling, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Diana's. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she allowed her lips to linger for a couple of long moments before thoughtfully pulling away. As much as she hated having to make the kiss seem awkward and just friendly, the public kiss felt nothing short of freeing. She glanced over Adam and smirked smugly when she noticed the slightly miffed expression on his face. He had somehow ended up under the mistletoe with Diana earlier but at the last possible second Diana had turned her face so Adam ended up kissing her cheek.

"Well that was interesting." Cassie concluded while Melissa merely looked pleased with herself.

"Faye, could you help me with something?" Diana asked sweetly. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Faye's wrist and pulled her out of the room, completely ignoring Adam, Cassie and Melissa behind her.

"Closet?" Faye grinned.

"No." Diana stated as she hurriedly grabbed their jackets and moved towards the front door. She slipped her hand into Faye's as soon as they got outside and slowed her pace to a walk "I was thinking we could go to your place and hang out alone for a while. Drink some hot chocolate, watch bad TV, eat junk food…"

"Have earth shattering sex?" Faye suggested hopefully.

"Yeah…that too." Diana chuckled as they got into the car.

THE END


End file.
